1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic endoscope system, which comprises a plurality of electronic endoscopes and peripheral devices, such as TV monitors or VCR's (video cassette recorder).
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent medical practice, various types of electronic endoscope systems, such as the RGB sequential or color chip systems, an ultrasonic systems, a system that captures a fluorescent image of exited cells in the interior of a hollow organ and so on, are used. Each electronic endoscope system is selectively utilized as the occasion may require. In electronic endoscopy, dissimilar to optical endoscopy that observes an optical image at the distal end of a fiber-optic bundle, an imaging device, such as a TV monitor, is required to observe the image captured by the above electronic endoscope.
In a large number of medical facilities, several types of electronic endoscope systems are utilized during a single checkup or medical examination since each type of electronic endoscope system has an exclusive purpose. In these facilities, it is the dissipation of space and cost of peripheral devices, such as TV monitors, video cassette recorders and so on, provided for each electronic endoscope system. It is also cumbersome and time consuming to operate the peripheral devices individually prepared for each system.